The Shining Star Reflected on the Silent Echo
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: Echocloud is ready to receive her nine lives of her leadership. Wat will happen during the ceremony?


_**The Shining Star, Reflected on the Silent Echo**_

_**This is for a warrior challenge, Nine Lives from Cinder the Mockingjay from Misgiving Writer's Warrior Challenge forum.**_

_ Moonlight shined on the small lake, surrounded by reeds, trees, and ferns, dipping every so slightly towards the lake, causing small ripples to form. There, stood two figures, bathed in the mist and fog. A brown tabby cat lifted her head, tasting the air. "Quickly. We must go quickly. Any time, cats from bordering clans may attack." The smaller petite cat merely dipped her head in agreement._

_ No words spoken, like the cats had a mysterious bond between, the both turned away and continued the stroll. But it wasn't one regular stroll. It was a very special one. Special indeed. For one of those two cats was waiting for something, something that would change their life. "Brairsong," the first cat asked uncertainly. "What does it feel to be a leader?"_

_ Brairsong stopped, to think. "I have never gotten the chance to be one." She said thoughtfully. "Yet I don't regret it. Do you know Rosestar? My mother was her medicine cat. It seemed such that it is frightening, but yet it feels so wonderful. Like you're bathed in light, and possibility. Chances to do everything you've wanted to, respect and honor, like you have never received. Authority too. Many cats believe," she said pausing and taking a deep breath, "Being a leader means to face pain and responsibility, but also to feel wonderful emotions and privileges." _

_ The other petite silver cat nodded. "But, what will happen when I get my nine lives?" she asked. "Will they hurt?"_

_ Brairsong laughed. "You worry too much Echocloud. You cannot ask me, one who has no chance of becoming a leader. From what my mother said, Rosestar said some are wonderful feelings, but some are very hurtful and painful." _

_ That sent shivers through Echocloud's petite and small body. She froze, but managed to choke, but sounded more like a squeak, out, "Hurtful an-and Painful?" se asked with a stare as big as an owls. Brairsong only laughed and shook her head at her soon-to-be leader's reactions. _

_ "You're such a kit. Such a kit." She said shaking her head. _

_ Echocloud pouted. "It's not my fault, I don't like blood." She said defensively, using her, I'm-your-leader-you-must-obey-me tone on Brairsong. _

_ Brairsong raised er tail in a surrendering gesture. "Okay, okay! I get it! I will obey you, confident ol' master." She said bowing down. Echocloud flopped down and laughed. "Come on. We have to go. We'll be late soon." Soon, there was no talking, and no laughing, just the whispers of the breeze blowing through. Soon, they came to the rock, part of it smashed inside and broken down, thus making it a cave. There, inside, Echocloud could see a faint glimmer, shimmer, and shine. _

_ As they neared the entrance, Brairsong stopped her soon-to-be leader. "__I will guide you. You shall not speak until the ceremony is over and when it is you may not say what you've experienced to any cat, understood?" She meowed. "Sometimes you may shout out some things because you are caught off-guard, but you must remain as silent as you can be." She said._

_ Echocloud nodded. "Good. Now, press your nose gently to the Bramblethorn, and let your lives come to you." Echocloud nodded. She touched her nose gently on the Bramblethorn, a glowing stone covered in brambles, yet there were spaces for noses to fit through. She felt the mist fill around her, as her eyesight began to blur…until the mist stopped swirling and everything stood perfectly still. She opened her eyes to grasp the scenery, until she noticed a figure approaching in the mist._

_ "Are you ready to redeem your nine lives?" it said. As the mist cleared, she could make out a patched pelt, black and white, with ice cold blue eyes…It was her brother, Patchfrost! _

_ "Y-yes." She said, her voice shaking from loss, uncertainty, and joy. _

_ "Very well." As he said that eight more figures appeared, and one by one, she recognized them all. Except one. Who was she?_

_ The first cat came forward, his ruffled brown pelt, and his forest green eyes. "With this life, I give you pride. Never let anything damage your pride." She dipped her head in gratitude, but before she could splutter out his name, she felt a shock and a spark. She saw her father's pride being damaged, and it hurt so much. She doubled over; it felt like claws raking her pelt. Once she regained balance, she looked up. "How am I supposed to get through this?" she murmured. _

_ Next came a cat, she would never forget. Her mate. Her glossy silver pelt and her green eyes were full of happiness and joy. "With this life I give you love. Protect your clan, as well as those you truly love." This life wasn't too harsh. A few sparks, but it grew into harmony and bliss. _

_ "With this life I give you loyalty. Protect your clan mates until the last drop of your blood." This was horrible, she had to sink her claws into the ground. She could feel the hatred coming off of her, protecting her dear clan mates. She dipped her head in gratitude. "Sister…." She whispered as she could see her young sister anymore._

_ "With this life I give you sympathy and understanding. Understand and give a fair trial to any of your clan mates." This life was bliss. It was pure and soft. No doubt her medicine cat._

_ "With this life I give fierce skills in battle. Protect all those you need to as a leader." This life was harsh and painful, she cried out in pain. She could feel the intense battle, the blood, and the claws. It was her best friend. How could he develop such a painful life for her._

_ "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan to the limits." It was her old leader Rosestar. Before Echocloud could call out for her, she felt a bolt of pain, but filled with new life." _

_ "With this life I give you trust. Use it will to judge your clans both equally, and truthfully." This life was full of intensity. "Willowfrost?" she whispered. "Is that really you?" Willowfrost didn't answer, just giving a painful look at her._

_ The last life was given by the cat she hadn't recognized. "Hello Echocloud. I know you do not know me. I am Leafstar, leaders before you, and with this life, I give you authority, knowledge, and wisdom. Use all of them well to guide your clan." Echocloud felt a sharp pain, sharp as a thorn, but also a peaceful and wisdom feeling settled down, soothing the pain down a bit. _

_ "I hail by your new name, Echostar. Your old life is no more. You have received your nine lives, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of EclipseClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life wit pride and dignity." Rosestar told her._

_ Just as the cats in her clan would do, the StarClan cats started to chant. "Echostar! Echostar!" Echostar woke up with a start. After a while her eyes got used to the dim light and saw Brairsong stretch. _

"_You are now a leader of your clan."_

_**Done! Good? Bad? Review please!**_


End file.
